


Весна

by Captain_Cosette, sleeping



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cosette/pseuds/Captain_Cosette, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeping/pseuds/sleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Весна неотвратимо наступает на Тихий мир. Но ей нужно помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Весна

**Author's Note:**

> автор забил на мифологию, как мог

Земля требовала жертву, Лалли чувствовал это в воздухе. Весна неотвратимо наступала на Тихий мир, задерживаясь только каким-то чудом. Лалли знал, что ей нужно помочь, подтолкнуть совсем немного. Проблема была в том, что раньше предки рады были видеть наступление теплых месяцев, и с радостью его приветствовали, теперь же, весна, лето означали опасность. Зима заставляла троллей прятаться в логовах, замирать, чтобы сохранить остатки тепла. Определенно, Лалли любил зиму больше, пусть у него и всегда мерзли руки. Но круговороту времен года было совершенно все равно на жалкие проблемы людей. Весна наступала, как это было заведено. 

Казалось, вот-вот услышишь звук капели или хруст ломавшегося льда реки. Даже те члены команды, которые были совершенно лишены какой-либо связи с миром духов, чувствовали это. Сигрюн все чаще замирала, застыв на опушке, прислушиваясь к тихому лесу. По расписанию, пора было уже возвращаться домой, и они медленно двигались обратно, периодически заглядывая в некоторые дома. Зима, казалось, была непоколебима.  
Они, как и весь мир, были в секунде от весны, но тем не менее, она не наступала. Видимо, они находились южнее всех, кто был способен помочь природе, это объясняло то, что Лалли чувствовал такую вину за то, что бездействовал. Все в нем требовало помочь, вернуть естественный порядок вещей. Наверняка, в Кеуруу наступление весны еще ощущалось не так сильно, но маги уже встревоженно начали оглядываться, как будто за их спиной кто-то стоял. 

Лалли глубоко вздохнул. Теоретически, с этим он бы справился и сам, но предки настаивали, что это дело двоих. Туури отсекалась первым делом. Миккель и Сигрюн тоже. Они вроде неплохо к нему относились, но Лалли слабо представлял, как подойдет к одному из этих двоих (в сопровождении Туури в качестве переводчика) и объяснит, что ему нужно. Вернее, не ему. Природе. Но Лалли был уверен, что этих двоих это точно не волновало бы. Оставались Рейнир и Эмиль. С одной стороны, Рейнир уж точно понял бы его, он не реже Лалли крутил головой, слыша фантомные звуки наступления весны. Да и в магии он значительно продвинулся. Плюс, с ним можно было бы объясниться во сне, не прибегая к помощи Туури.  
Все доводы были в пользу Рейнира, и тем не менее, Лалли выбрал Эмиля. Он не стал задумываться, почему. Инстинктивные решения были лучше всего. По крайней мере, в таких случаях. 

***  
Одной ночью Лалли открыл глаза и понял: пришло время. Сейчас или никогда. Он вылез из под койки, чуть не наступив Рейниру на лицо, но даже если бы наступил, ничего бы не произошло. Сейчас весь мир был на его стороне, Лалли это чувствовал. Он осторожно тронул Эмиля за плечо, но тот только что-то сонно проворчал, отворачиваясь на другой бок. Его волосы смешно завернулись за ворот свитера, так, что немедленно захотелось поправить, но Лалли только сильнее толкнул Эмиля в плечо. Тот подскочил, но не издал ни звука, первое правило все знали с малых лет — самый тихий звук, изданный тобой, может привести к смерти. Так что Эмиль только сел, сонно хлопая глазами. Впрочем, даже несколько гигантов, разбуженных сиреной, сейчас не помешала бы планам Лалли. Монстры слышали зов весны, возможно, даже сильнее, чем люди.

Лалли взял Эмиля за руку и потянул к выходу. Тот послушно последовал за ним, видимо, еще не проснувшись, не осознав, что это не сон. Лалли старался думать, что это его не волнует. Он ткнул пальцем в сторону двери и Эмиль послушно натянул сапоги и куртку. Дверь КоТанка распахнулась бесшумно, и Лалли повел Эмиля наружу, как на заклание. Учитель рассказывал, что раньше помочь весне можно было кровавой жертвой. Выбирался самый сильный, самый отважный юноша, и его кровью окроплялся снег. Зима принимала жертву и забирала этого юношу с собой, уходя до следующего года. К счастью, сейчас зима и сама была бы рада уйти, так что жертва нужна была только весне, а как считалось, она брезговала кровью.

Лалли вел Эмиля к небольшой рощице, располагавшейся неподалеку от их лагеря. На секунду показалось, что Эмиль так и не проснулся, или под какими-то чарами, но нет, он начинал недоуменно оглядываться, и все же послушно следовал за Лалли. Полная луна светила так ярко, что все было видно как днем. Лалли знал, что Куутар тоже на их стороне, даже не нужно просить помощи.  
Эмиль, наконец, проснулся достаточно, чтобы негромко спросить что-то по-шведски. Лалли, конечно, не понял, что конкретно, но ситуация не оставляла много вариантов, так что он только произнес заранее узнанные от кузины шведские слова:  
— Ты мне нужен, — Лалли не знал, насколько правильно они прозвучали, но кажется, Эмиль его понял. По крайней мере, он больше ничего не спрашивал, только послушно шел за Лалли, крепче сжимая его руку.

Они, наконец, дошли до рощи. Было так тихо, слышен был даже скрип снега под поступью Лалли, так что он остановился, стоило деревьям окружить их. Эмиль смотрел на него немного удивленно, возможно, он все-таки думал, что спит. Так что Лалли взял его за плечи и притиснул к ближайшему дереву. Эмиль послушно стоял так, а потом медленно поднял руку и коснулся щеки Лалли, сначала только кончиками пальцев, как будто проверяя, не мираж ли перед его глазами, а затем прижал всю горячую ладонь к щеке, несмело улыбаясь.  
Если до этого у Лалли и оставались какие-то сомнения, то сейчас они развеялись. Он резко подался вперед, прижимаясь губами к губам. В спину как будто толкал сырой нетерпеливый ветер, и Лалли сделал маленький шаг вперед, сокращая и так маленькое расстояние между их телами. Секунда — и Эмиль ответил на поцелуй так горячо, словно ждал этого момента долгое время.  
Отлично. Лалли сделал правильный выбор. Запустить руку под ремень — дело еще пары секунд, главное, поймать нужный настрой. Лалли осторожно коснулся члена Эмиля, ловя губами его вздохи, прошелся кончиками пальцев по всей длине. У Эмиля встал, будто по команде, твердея всё сильнее. На языке горчило ощущение вседозволенности, Лалли обхватил член Эмиля всей ладонью и прижался собственным стояком к его бедру.  
Стало душно. В голове гудело от осознания происходящего, от того, что Эмиль не отталкивал, от того, как он отвечал на прикосновения. Эмиль оказался таким отзывчивым, что Лалли повело. Он всё быстрее и быстрее двигал рукой в чужих штанах, а Эмиль стонал еле слышно и кусал его за губы.  
Весне нужна была жертва. 

Окружающий воздух начал обжигать сквозь одежду. Лалли чувствовал скорый финиш и толкался языком в такт движения руки, Эмиль прижимался ближе, запускал пальцы под воротник и ласкал кожу под волосами. Наверное, стоило потом объясниться, но сейчас Лалли ощущал только твёрдый член Эмиля, влагу на ладони и своё удовольствие. Эмиль задрожал, задержав дыхание, а потом резко притянул его к себе за шею и кончил, всхлипнув ему прямо в ухо. Лалли закрыл глаза.  
Щёку жгло горячим дыханием, а Эмиль продолжил тереться бедрами, не отпуская от себя, надавливая коленом между ног. Вдруг ставшие цепкими пальцы тянули его за плечи, и Лалли кончил, даже не расстегнув брюк.  
Лалли оперся рукой, испачканной в семени, о дерево, у которого они стояли и вдруг, ему показалось, что весь снег растаял, из-под земли появилась трава и цветы, а все деревья покрылись листвой, в которой шумел ласковый, совсем теплый ветер. Через несколько мгновений это чувство исчезло, они вновь были в зимней роще, освещаемые светом луны. Тени от ветвей падали так, что четко были видны только глаза Эмиля, тот смотрел странно, непонятно, не как обычно. Этот взгляд тревожил Лалли, это была его прерогатива пристально смотреть на людей. Он хотел отвести глаза, но Эмиль обхватил его затылок, чтобы Лалли не отстранился и прижался лбом ко лбу, все так же внимательно смотря прямо в глаза Лалли, как будто делал заметку, зарок. А потом моргнул — и перед Лалли был обычный Эмиль, который взял его за руку и потянул в сторону КоТанка. 

***  
Сквозь сон Лалли слышалось, что снаружи пели птицы, громко, изо всех сил приветствуя весну. Глупость какая, всем ведь известно, что теперь птицы не поют.


End file.
